gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain John Fatbeard
Early life John was born in Milano and his known name there was Giovanni Caprea. After the death of John's mother Simon Swordsilver dicided to give John away to another family. When John turned 27 he discovered the truth and not only his half-parents were working with the EITC but also that his family is dead. In 1689 when he was 28 under the mansion of the royal Carpea family there was a massacre of Assassins and Templars. Both his half parents died that day and John was all alone. Later on when he met Ezio Auditore da Firenze he diceded to join his guild and become a master assassin. 12 years later Ezio died and told John to abandon Itlalia emdiatly. When John found a port in Venice, many people still remembered Captain Simon Swordsilver( Capitano Simone Spadamierre) word got to him that John is his son. After he found Simon's ship and his crew(OCEAN SEA GANG) they imidiatly set sail for the Carribean Sea. There were a lot of great savvy pirates willing to help John recognize his place in the Carribean. 3 years later a grand war exploded between the EITC armies of Benjamin Macmorgan and the Brethren Courts. John was not very good armored and forged a pistol a sacred cutlass and a spanish metal dagger. After he was notorios enough to battle with EITC lords and navy admirals he became a Pirate Lord. After years the EITC war still did not end but three legendary Pirates dicided to create a grand army that take down Lord Leon. Notoriety: 47 Rank(s): Grand Admiral, Captain, Pirate Lord Occupation: War against the EITC Cannon-19 Sailing-30 Swords-30 Pistol-30 Daggers-30 Doll:30 Staff-27 Bombs-22 Ships: The Lightning Wolf(War Frigate) The Golden Maelstrom(War Sloop) The Midnight Runner(Light Sloop) Life in the Carribean John was once known as a Cold Blooded Privateer for Garcia de Avarcia. After his family was hung he decided to become an EITC member. He created an army of skilled assassins for Captain Leon. After his second in command joined United Empire lead by Lord Benjamin Macmorgan. By a couple of years later he had betrayed Captain Leon and become a great Admiral of Admiral Quiz's army(Soldiers of Honor page). John created The Spanish Brethren Court so he could get a little help to destroy Leon with other savvy pirates. More info on The Spanish Brethren court page. Captain John Now serves as the Keeper of the Code and a Pirate Lord in The Original Brethern Court On November 4,1721(2010) John was requested to make an appearence before Pirate King Captain Jim Logan MY BEST WEAPONS: Nautilus Blade, Master Crafted Repeater Pistol, Grimhound blade, Cutthroat's Dagger, Hex Breaker musket, Master fencers sabre, los sabres de muertos, warlord doll, Spirit Binder Doll, Masterworks sabre, Bejeweled, (ALL FAMED EXCEPT GRIM HOUND) Power level Jim states that Captain John''s power Level matches that of Duchess of Anemosis and Jack Swordmeance at 250'' The Assassin Brotherhood John is currently Guild Master of the Assassins Brotherhood. John is now searching for the most skillful assassins in the Carribbean. John is CURRENTLY a rouge assassin, which means he works alone. John is lately working on the assassination of Lord Matt and his family. John disovored that Matt helped Lord Leon and Ben Macmorgan assassinate Simon Swordsilver. John had Matt as a friend until he discovered the truth. After the assassination of the Trading Co. is complete( Matt's Guild) he will strike at Commodore William Darkvane, one of the generals of Leon''s army. So if ye be willing to join me or have someone in the Carribean gone forever put his name below.'' Targets: Samuel Redbeard Matt Captain Leon Commodore William Darkvane Benjamin Macmorgan Usman Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord Category:Unlimited Access Players